The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball composed of a multi-layer core enclosed within a cover having one or more layers. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball which has an excellent feel on impact and an excellent rebound, and in which, by forming the core so as to be soft on the inside and hard on the outside to reduce spin, and by providing optimal dimples on this ball construction, a better travel distance is achieved.
Numerous multi-piece solid golf balls having a multilayer construction in which the core hardness, cover hardness and dimples on the ball have been variously improved are described in the prior art. Such golf balls are disclosed in, for example, JP-A 62-181069, JP-A 64-80377, JP-A 2-228978, JP-A 2-264674, JP-A 7-194734, JP-A 2001-161858, JP-A 2002-78827, JP-A 2002-85590, JP-A 2003-10359, JP-A 2003-325702 and JP-A 2004-136075.
However, the improvement in distance achieved in these prior-art solid golf balls leaves something to be desired. There is room for further improvement in such golf balls to attain even longer distances.